Fuck you, Endeavor
by CrazyOtaku4Life
Summary: Izuku decided he’d heard enough of Endeavor’s bullshit.


It was after the Hosu incident, after they had taken down Stain, after they had finished their internships, and after they had gotten back to UA...

In fact, that's where everyone was right now...

UA- The number 1 Hero school in Japan.

It was mid-class, Aizawa napping away, saying that everyone could talk, but had to leave him alone.

Let's just say he was pissed when the door slammed against the wall of the class, all heads snapping towards the loud noise- Even Bakugou had peeked his eyes open out of curiousity.

They were all shocked to see the Number 2 Hero standing at the door.

Apparently, he hadn't gotten a chance to _really _talk to Todoroki after the sports festival- Another way of saying he hadn't yelled at the boy for coming in second.

"Shouto!" The flame Hero shouted, Shouto tensing up in his seat next to Izuku, who was relaxing next to him. Although, now, the Green Haired boy was annoyed.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here...?" Izuku whispered to himself, eyes narrowed, following the Hero as he made his way towards the two of them.

"Yes, Father?" Shouto answered, ignoring the words he had heard his friend mutter in favour of not getting beaten.

"Don't '_Yes, Father_' me! What the Hell were you thinking at the festival?!" Shouto inhaled deeply, exhaling as he tried to control his Quirk.

"I apologise, Father."

"Apologies aren't good enough! You came in _second_ _place!_" Endeavor shouted, now in front of him, Aizawa already up and out of his sleeping bag, glaring at the Hero. However, before the teacher could say something, someone else beat him to the punch.

"Shut up." Izuku stated, all eyes now on him, including Endeavors narrowed ones.

"What did you just say to m-" Endeavor started, but was cut off.

"Did you forget what I told you? Or do I need to remind you? Todoroki is _not _yours. And he sure as hell isn't going to be your successor. His Quirk is his own, and he's not your _damn _toy to control!" Izuku snapped, standing up and taking a step forward, challenging the flaming Man.

"Brat, don't you talk to me like that! You're only a student, one that didn't come _close _to first place!" The Fire Hero snapped, also taking a step closer.

"Need I remind you whose number 2?" Gasps sounded through the class, Endeavor himself sucking in a breath.

"Need I remind _you _your place?!" Enji shouted, his fire beard going crazy, as well as his mean gaze.

"The only reason Todoroki _lost_, was because he only used half of his power. Do you know why? Because he thinks his Flames belong to _you_. Ask Kachaan, he'll tell you how Todoroki didn't go all out. That's because you got into his head! Now, I think you should go- We're in the middle of class." Izuku moved to go back to his seat, glaring at the floor the entire time.

"I didn't come here to talk to you-"

"Oh, Fuck off, Endeavor!" Izuku whirled around, glaring as his Quirk flared up, 5 percent ready to be dealt.

"Excuse m-"

"You didn't come here to _talk _to him, you came here to _degrade _him, in front of his whole class! You've literally talked to him _twice_ since you've been here! So, again I say- Fuck. Off!" Izuku walked closer, poking the man in the chest to make his message clearer.

Class 1-A, well, they were shocked, to say the least.

Izuku Midoriya. _The bundle of Sunshine_. Was calling out the _number 2 _Hero. _Nobody_ saw that coming.

Endeavor simply growled once more, clenching his fists until they were eventually engulfed in flames. "You little brat! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You think you can talk to someone that way?!-" Once again, Izuku cut Endeavor off.

"Oh, that is _so _rich coming from you! Do you even hear how you talk on a daily basis?! Do you even realise how you _just_ sounded talking to me?! You have no right to talk to _me _that way, let alone anybody else! No wonder you only take on the fighting missions- How many Civilians have you saved? Or should I rephrase that? How many Civilians have _died _when your the Hero on the job? You don't even realise that I could have your entire _career_ ruined, how many notes I have taken since the Sports festival! I could have you taken down right now if I wanted to! So, for the last time. _Fuck Off, Endeavor!_"

Izuku, too into it, punched Endeavor, actually sending him flying across the room, and out the door, a glare on his face the entire time. Huffing, the greenette sat down, crossing his arms over his chest, before closing his eyes, eyebrows furrowed.

"Why is your Dad such a _dick_?" Izuku questioned, peeking an eye open to look at Shouto, who was watching him, shell shocked, just like the rest of his class was.

"Understatement of a lifetime." Shouto snorted, however straightened up once more once he felt the temperature raise, and saw Endeavor storming back into the class, straight over to Izuku.

"You little shit! I can say this is self defense, seeing as you hit me first!" Swinging a flaming fist at Izuku, Izuku dodged at the last minute, eyes widened, before smirking.

"Have you seriously forgotten _everything _that I've told you- Who I train under? Plus, I have my Quirk under control now, so I won't _break_ anything, apart from _you_ when I beat you!" Jumping forward, Izuku faked a right hook, turning mid air, sending a Kick to his side with One for all running through his veins, sending him flying once more.

"You made a huge mistake!" Getting up from the hole in the wall, Endeavor sent flames rushing towards Izuku, whose eyes glew in amusement.

"Full Cowling!" Speeding away, Izuku got to behind Endeavor, Kicking him across the room again, the Man getting up once more.

Aizawa silently sent the rest of the class outside, narrowing his eyes at the sight, and telling Tenya to go get All Might, not even watching the boy run off.

The teacher knew he could use his Quirk whenever and stop Endeavor from using his Quirk, but the Problem Child needed this. From what he knew, Izuku spent years being as shy as a mouse, but right now, he was as confident as a Lion- He was taking on the Number 2 Hero! By himself!

So he just watched the fight continue on, deciding to interrupt if it got really bad.

Minutes later, he didn't expect hundreds of footsteps rushing down the halls, seeing Teachers and Students alike rushing towards the class- Nezu included.

Everybody was surprised to see what was happening inside of Class 1-A...

In the fight, Izuku had taken hits, burns and bruises covering his body. However, so had Endeavor, who was looking as bad as Izuku was.

His full cowling was pissing Endeavor off- He could barely see the runt, let alone catch him, which is why he needed to use his Quirk- It's the only way he would be able to actually hurt him_ really_ badly, unless he used that damned speed of his to get away, which was highly unlikely.

Not with what he was about to do.

"You little runt! Why don't you just go down!" Endeavor used his Quirk, flames engulfing the entire room, Izuku not being able to dodge, and Aizawa not being able to cancel the Quirk, considering the fact that he couldn't see Endeavor through the flames.

"Izuku!"

"Midoriya!"

"Deku!"

"Shit!"

His classmates, plus many more of his friends from the other classes, called his name, eyes wide but not being able to go into the classroom without getting burnt themselves.

When the flames finally disappeared, they revealed a tired looking Endeavor, and a missing Izuku.

"Where the hell is my student, you bastard?" Aizawa glared, stepping back into the classroom.

"Oh my god! Did Endeavor incinerate Midoriya?!" Mina shouted, eyes wide, tears brimming them with her hands covering her mouth, frantically searching the class for any signs of him.

But there were none. Izuku was gone...

Well, that's what they all thought, until he came swinging through a broken window, kicking Endeavor in the face.

"I told you to leave, did I not? In fact, I think my exact words were, '_Fuck off, Endeavor!_', so that's exactly what you should do. As you can see, that attack could have killed me- All the furnitures gone, if you couldn't tell." Aizawa was pissed at that news, frantically searching for his sleeping bag, not finding it where he had left it.

Izuku caught his eyes, pulling something out from behind his back. "Here, Aizawa-Sensei. I saved this for you." Aizawa visibly relaxed, but was still noticeably pissed off.

"Endeavor!" All Might stepped through, a large grin on his face.

"All Might..."

"I believe I just witnessed my student taking you out! Talk about a rare sight!" The blonde continued, chuckling slightly at the scowl on the Mans face.

"Shut up, All Might. Do you see how hurt he is right now? I'm 100 percent sure _I _did that to him." Endeavor smirked, though that disappeared at the sounds of laughter.

"Endeavor, look at what _he _did to _you_." All Might laughed, turning around and grinning at Izuku, who returned the gesture, rubbing the back of his neck, but wincing when his burns and bruises stretched.

"Hey, Todoroki, you think you could ice these for me?" Izuku asked, not stuttering considering how tired he is.

Shouto simply nodded, walking forward, emotions actually _showing _on his face- A smirk, as well as amused eyes.

Fuyumi was going to _love _this- She was going to love Midoriya, as well.

"Thanks..."

Todoroki placed his hands on Izuku's arm, knowing if he removed them, then the ice would melt considering how hot the burns were.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Don't touch that brat!" Endeavor shouted, stomping over and grabbing onto Shouto's arm, who winced at how tightly he was grabbing on to it, and the fire that was licking at his skin.

"Endeavor... Do you want a round 2...?" Izuku narrowed his eyes, harshly pushing the Mans arm off of Shouto, who sighed in relief.

"Don't test me, 'cause I won't go easy on you this time..." Endeavor warned, raising his fist.

"Guess that goes for me, two..." Izuku replied, activating One For All again, this time at 8 percent- He had learned that after all of his training, his limit was raised to 8 percent.

"You're dead, Brat..." Endeavor growled, also lighting his fist in flames, though those disappeared as soon as Izuku's Quirk did, the boy smirking proudly.

"That's all I needed to hear! You just threatened a civilians life- _The Number 2 Hero_\- I believe I can take you down definitely now." Izuku stepped back, turning his back to Endeavor- A bad idea on his part.

"Shit! You Runt! Don't turn your back on me!" Endeavor yelled, Quirk flaming to life, his flames flying at Izuku, whose head had whipped back around, but it was too late to activate his Quirk, and poor Izuku knew it.

Bringing his arms up to block the flames from injuring him any worse than they already would, Izuku braced himself for the attack. He waited, and waited, but the flames never came.

Moving his arms from his face, all he saw was ice. As he looked around it, he found a beardless Endeavor- Aizawa must have cancelled his Quirk.

"Thanks, Todoroki, Aizawa-Sensei." Izuku smiled, walking towards Todoroki.

"Think you can keep icing these, Todoroki? They kinda, really hurt..." Izuku spoke sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck once again, and sticking his arm out for Shouto.

"Yes." Shouto said simply, smiling at the boy kindly.

"And call me Shouto, Midoriya."

"Only if you call me Izuku." Izuku stated firmly, though with a grin on his face, that same grin widening when Shouto nodded, even the dual Quirk weilders smile tugging upwards.

"Deal."

Shouto placed his hands on the boys arm once again, though wasn't facing the boy, instead looking at his Father, who was being pushed out by All Might.

"Sorry, Endeavor! But you have to go! You've interrupted class!" All Might declared, shoving the guy a bit harsher when he struggled.

"Brat, I'm not finished with you!" Endeavor shouted, staring pointedly at Izuku.

"Fuck you, Endeavor." Izuku replied, raising the hand that wasn't being held by Shouto, and pointing the finger at the '_Hero_'.

"Agh!" Endeavor yelled, struggling even more so than before, but was still pushed out the door, courtesy of All Might, who sent a wink back at Izuku, who sent one right back.

At that moment, Recovery Girl walked into the room, scolding Izuku, but the entire time, her lips were tugging upwards, hiding her amusement at the situation, but nevertheless healed the reckless greenette.

The entire time, the crowd made no move to leave, all still frozen where they were.

The other classes weren't as shocked as UA or Izuku's teachers, however.

"Deku… What the actual fuck...?" Bakugou whispered, an unbelieving expression on his face, staring blankly at his childhood '_friend_'.

Izuku looked up, smiling at Bakugou and the rest of his friends. He tilted his head curiously. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong, Man?! You just beat up _Endeavor- _The Number 2 Hero Endeavor! That was Manly as hell!" Kirishima exclaimed, fast walking towards Izuku, and pulling him into a bro-hug, holding him at arms length and looking him up and down.

"You sure your good, though? He got you pretty bad..."

Izuku simply nodded, placing his hands atop of Kirishima's in reassurance, the other boy sighing in relief, squeezing his shoulders gently before letting them fall to his sides, returning the smile. "Good..."

There moment was ruined by an angry Aizawa clearing his throat, glaring down at Izuku.

Izuku yelped, straightening up and trying his best to hide his wince at how the burns on his back stretched painfully, though Aizawa noticed.

"You really are a Problem Child, aren't you...?" The Hero muttered to himself, crouching in front of Izuku, and placing a hand on his shoulder, sort of like what Kirishima had done.

"S-Sorry, Aizawa-Sensei... But, at least I saved your sleeping bag..." Izuku apologised cheekily, giving a small, nervous grin.

"Yes, but you destroyed the rest of the classroom, as well as yourself. I really _should _expel you for this..." Everyone sucked in a breath, the Teachers and Izuku included, all waiting to hear if Aizawa would actually do it.

"However, I was about to do the same as you just did, so you're off the hook." Izuku's eyes widened in disbelief, but that soon changed to amusement.

"Smart minds think alike, huh?" Aizawa grinned at the greenette, Izuku returning the gesture, glad that his teacher was proud of him.

"Also, Aizawa-Sensei? Sorry about destroying all the furniture, I'll try to pay it back, but it may take a while- We're low on money right now..." Izuku rubbed the back of his head, trying to think up ways of how he would pay for the damage.

"That's quite alright, Izuku-San. You do not have to pay a penny!" Nezu walked forward, smiling at Izuku and placing a hand on Izuku's head, grinning at him, and pulling a teacup out of nowhere.

"Tea?"

Izuku simply shook his head, smiling kindly. "I'll have to say no to both of those offers, Principle-San. I will pay you back, the window included. And we have to get back to class anyways." Nezu nodded, putting the tea away, yet not removing his hand from Izuku's head.

"Good job, by the way. I would like to ask, though... How do you plan on taking Endeavor down?" Izuku's smile turned into a smirk, whispering silently.

"I can't say that in front of everyone, that would ruin the surprise when I _do _take him down." Nezu nodded, a hand on his chin.

"I will have to figure that out on my own, then, won't I?" Nezu walked off, all the while mumbling to himself how he would do it- He had no idea what was going on with Endeavors family, which was what encouraged Izuku to acquire information on Endeavor in the first place.

Yelling sounded from outside of the broken window, flames shooting up and past it, causing them all to freeze.

"You little brat! I'll beat you!" The shouting faded off, Izuku giggling into his hands at the threat.

"Sure you will."

At that, his class came rushing at him, though the first to reach him was Bakugou, who punched him across the room, sending him slamming into a wall.

"The fuck is wrong with you, Deku?! You coulda just died!" That was Bakugou for- _I was worried about you_.

"Sorry for worrying you guys..." Izuku muttered out, head dizzy from slamming into the wall, the burns, and the energy taken from him by Recovery Girl.

With that, everything went black, the last thing he heard being, "_Midoriya/Izuku/Deku!_"

* * *

Izuku awoke to the sights of a familiar white roof, knowing immediately that he was in the schools infirmary.

Inside was All Might, Bakugou and Shouto, all sleeping calmly. Bakugou was in the corner of the room, eyes closed and snoring quietly in the arm chair, All Might sitting on one side of his bed, head rested against the back of his arm chair. Last of all, Shouto was on the other side of the bed, head on the infirmary bed, and gripping onto Izuku's hand, soft breathing filling the room- Izuku could feel the cold heat coming from Shouto's mouth as he slept.

Smiling at the sight of his mentor and friends, Izuku removed Shouto's hand from his own, instead placing it on the boys' head, and ruffling the hair gently, smiling at the sight of him shuffling around, before sleeping once more.

Izuku furrowed his eyebrows- He didn't want to be loud enough to wake everyone up, especially not wanting to deal with Bakugou at the moment... Izuku has a head ache as it is. A bit harsher, Izuku shook Shouto's shoulder, the boy mumbling, and shifting, lifting his head from the bed and rubbing his eyes, looking around only to find Izuku peering back at him. He was about to wake the others, however paused when Izuku placed a finger over his lips, indicating for him to be quiet.

Izuku smiled slightly, looking around before mouthing, '_Where's Recovery Girl?_'- He felt kind of funny.

Shouto walked out, coming back a moment later with Recovery Girl in tow.

"Midoriya! You finally woke up, I see! You scared everyone when you passed out." Her loud voice awoke Bakugou, who whipped his head towards Izuku, and stomped over.

"Fuck you! Don't pass out right after I punch you! I thought I had killed you! Then I would never be a Hero, you shitty Deku!" Izuku smiled at the exploding Bakugou, knowing that the blonde actually meant to say that Izuku had scared him.

But he wouldn't tease the boy, of course- He might actually die if he did that...

"Sorry 'bout that, Kachaan… I guess I was worn out from my fight against Endeavor..." Izuku yawned, looking similar to a cat.

"Actually, that's not true. I took too much energy from you while I was healing you. Coupled with hitting your head, and the wounds that I wasn't able to heal at that moment... You passed out." Recovery Girl stated, smiling when All Might awoke with a start, jumping up in his seat, and taking on a hero like pose, grinning brightly.

He blushed when all eyes turned on him, though...

"Ah! Young Midoriya! I see you're finally awake!"

"I should be saying that to you, All Might..." Izuku mumbled, yawning once more, though louder this time.

"Izuku, you should rest." Shouto stated, pressing the boys shoulders until he was laying down again, blushing slightly as Izuku pouted, attempting to cross his arms childishly, though failing miserably as his burns stretched, but he didn't let it show, instead choosing to act immature.

"I don't wanna sleep..."

"Problem Child, sleep." Aizawa stated as he walked into the room, raising his eyebrows and waiting for Izuku to reject him.

Which he was apparently brave- Or tired... Or even plain Stupid enough to do.

"No." Izuku turned onto his side, but when he caught sight of All Might, decided to hide under his covers.

"It seems the medication isn't out of his system yet..." Recovery noted, smiling apologetically at them all, before walking out, not wanting to deal with this.

Aizawa pinched his nose, sighing in irritation. "Problem Child, do not argue with me." He warned, narrowing his eyes even if Izuku couldn't see it.

"But I don't wanna!"

Bakugou had already left, refusing to deal with a drugged Deku, as well as All Might, who stated he had some work to do.

"Todoroki, any ideas?" Aizawa turned to the boy, raising an eyebrow in question.

Holding up a hand, Shouto walked to the other side of the bed, where Izuku was facing. Lifting the blankets, Shouto tried to catch sight of his face, though failed when Izuku covered it up with his hands.

"Go away!" Izuku shouted, only removing a hand in order to grab the blanket again, but Shouto held on tightly.

"Izuku." Shouto stated, using his other hand to grab Izuku's wrists and drew his hand away from his face, grabbing the other one.

"Would it help if I stayed here with you?" Seeing the boy nod hesitantly, Shouto smiled, moving into the seat All Might was just in, pulling it closer to the bed. "I'll only stay if you sleep."

Izuku nodded furiously, clenching his eyes shut tightly, and fake snoring, causing Shouto, and even Aizawa, to smile- He really was acting like a child right now.

"You have to sleep for real..." Izuku sighed, pouting again, before getting more comfortable, though froze when nobody made any other move.

Shifting to the other side of the bed, Izuku patted the bed next to him, narrowing his eyes at Shouto.

"I'll only sleep if you sleep here with me." He knew the greenette meant nothing by it, but those words were stuck on replay in his mind, and wouldn't leave.

Aizawa stifled a laugh, covering his mouth slightly, clearing his throat to his the chuckles that escaped. Shouto simply glared at him accusingly, shooing at him to get him to leave.

And he did just that, though not without glancing at the security camera, knowing he would be re-watching this moment later on. Nevertheless, Aizawa walked out, smiling the whole way back to his office.

Shouto climbed into bed next to Izuku, tense at first. He got even more tense as Izuku wrapped his arms around him, snuggling closer into his chest.

Though, soon enough, he relaxed, staring at the boy who took in shallow breaths, indicating that he was asleep.

A smile graced Shouto's face.

He just hoped Izuku wouldn't be mad when he awoke...

With that, Shouto, too, curled around the shorter form, seemingly protecting him from the outside world, and wrapping the blankets around the two.

The last thought that entered Shouto's mind as he fell asleep, was...

'_I think I'm falling in love with_ _him_...'

**_A/N_**

**_Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'm also very proud to say i'm back! I'll update more stories, don't worry!_**

**_Thank you all for reading and I really hope you all enjoy!_**

**_Love ya UwU_**


End file.
